Hitokoto iu
|} 一言言うHitokoto iu one of main supporting characters in the series. background iu was born in hitokoto clan but her parents died when nine tails attacked konohagakure,iu was only few months old,third hokage raised her as his child until she could take care of herself.iu was interested in poison,curses and sealing,she decided to ask hiruzen to teach her this kind of techniques but hiruzen gave her scroll and told her to learn everything herself and than he would come and check how everything was going,iu learned everything very easily and later in series she asked sakura to train her in medical ninjutsu. in academy iu was usually with her best friends airi,she later became her teammate. Personality iu is not very social but despite that she is great friends,she is very faithfull and lavish.she doesnt really likes to talk about her feelings she is honest only with airi but has secrets that never told anyone even airi beside that she is cheerful but not like she is gonna scream during fight things like "you can do it" or "we believe in you",she has big pride and she never askes for her,she helps others but thinks that she doesnt needs anyone elses help.she usually is leader in the team becouse she is smart and if something goes wrong she stays calm.but she is very easy to scare thats why her teammate yuki usually toys with her.she isnt very hard-working but if she needs to do it she will do it perfectly but usually she never gets things done if she can do it later.iu is polite and like hinata its easy to turn her face red. Appearance okami is fair skinned girl,she has purple eyes and crimson color hair. at first part her hair is short,she has hime cut hairstyle but she wears hair as short ponytail,she wears blue vest and bandages on both hands,also black glove on right hand.she wears two yellow hair clips.she also wears black,tight,mini skirt and bandages on both legs,also black sandals. at second part her hair was grown very much,she still wears hair as ponytail but she clipped bangs with same yellow hair clips.she wears short,blue,tight dress and white shirt under it wich has long sleeves,she laso wears black sandals. Abilities iu is great at sealing and also is medic ninja.she knows a lot about curses and poison.she also is great at using cursing and poisoning jutsus.she cant be named as best student but her grades were high in academy.she is weak at taijutsu,but good at ninjutsu and genjutsu. Chakra Control/medical ninjutsu iu has good chakra control,good enaugh to become medical ninja,since sakura trained her she was as good medical ninja as ino but still little weak. cursing/poisoning/sealing iu is great at cursing ninjutsus,as hiruzen admited she has little bit of oruchimaru in her,becouse she is interested in such things as cursing and poisoning.she knows many things about cursing and curses also knows how to make poison,she also is good at sealing. Intelligence .iu is very smart,she usually is leader in team becouse of her intelligence still not as smart as shikamaru. Status Part I At first part she passed genin exams and got into Team tsubaki. her sensei's name is tsubaki nohana,her teammates are airi utsukushi and natsuno yuki.she easily got along with tsubaki and airi since airi was her best friend since they first met in academy but yuki was always teasing her so ui was usually fighting with him. Chūnin exams Arc iu passed first part of exams easily becouse she whrote down all answers but later was angry that she would pass it anyways even if she wouldnt whrite all answer. at second part of exams team 14 easily got second scroll and quickly finished it becouse they were avoiding trouble. In the preliminarie she had to fight ichido shuryo,ichido was taugh opponent,he used fire release,at the end both gave up. Part II At second part she passed chuunin exams. sasuke and sai arc iu was asked by tsunade to go with new team 7 since they were friends for a long time.iu agreed she faced sasuke in fight but oruchimaru stopped him.sai called her crimson headed iu wasnt angry about it becouse there was nothing to get angry about. Itachi Pursuit Arc When news reached Konoha that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, iu and yuki went to help eight man squad. Invasion of Pain Arc iu and her team went to kill pains or atleast help others,iu went with yuki and airi went with tsubaki.iu was captured by the Human Path. It read her mind to find out that Naruto but she didnt knew anything about it, and then he removed her soul, killing her.yuki confessed that he loved iu and when anagato used resurrection technique and iu was revived yuki hugged her tightly,iu was very surprised becouse she didnt heard what she yuki said when she died. Five Kage Summit Ar When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with him. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village.iu was later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11, hearing Naruto's decision about Sasuke when he returns to the village. He later promises to tell them everything when the time was right. Shinobi World War Arc iu was placed in fourth division alongside with yuki,temari and gaara.when madara attacked them and destroyed almost everything yuki saved her,later he confessed about his feelings towards iu again iu was very amazed but she hugged him.yuki was badly injured so tsunade told iu to go and help other medics and heal yuki. Trivia *name "hitokoto" means "word" and name "iu" means "say" her name means "say word" *Her favorite foods are roasted meat,Yakitori and sushi *''her least favorite foods are anything that has vegetables and sea food.'' *Her favorite thing to drink is fruit juice *Her hobbies are eating and training *She wishes to fight yuki. *She has completed 40 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Her favorite word is "south"(南Minami)''' *''she hasnt got favorite phrase'' Category:DRAFT